amor prohibido
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: nuestro amor es prohibido pero todos saben que me puedo convertir en vampiro ya que el veneno no me mataria como a los demas ademas si soy vampiro poder estar siempre con el. soy isabella o bella swan y soy una loba enamorada de un vampiro en un amor pohibido esta fue mi primera historia creada esta subida en lunanuevameyer con el mismo nombre ,
1. mi vida y mi secreto

Cap. 1: mi vida y mi secreto

Bella pov

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella marie swan black, tengo 16 años, hace dos meses me convertí en loba al igual que mi primo Jacob, pero lo raro es que yo tengo "dones" por llamarlo así de los chupasangres, todos dicen que a mí el veneno de vampiro no me hará daño como a ellos sino que me transformara como a cualquier humano.

Mi manada cuenta con 15 miembros, siete hombres que son: Sam, paúl, jared, embry, jake, quil y seth y ocho mujeres: Emely, rachel, Kim, rebeca, leah, clarie, Vanesa y yo. Todos tienen parejas menos yo es decir, Sam y Emely son nuestro lideres, los segundos al mando son paúl y rachel, despues vienen jared y Kim, despues rebeca y embry, despues jake y leah, los penúltimos seth y vane y la ultima yo.

Todos menos yo estudian en la reservación yo vivo sola con mi madre en forks, donde nos mudamos de Phoenix hace 3 meses pero recién mañana empiezan las clases lo cual es aburrido. Mi mama sabe lo que soy ya que ella vio a mi abuelo transformarse más de una vez.

Edward pov

Hola, mi nombre es Edward cullen, llevo 90 años convertido en vampiro, tengo una familia vampira a la cual quiero con toda mi vida si es que se le puede llamar vida a esta eternidad de soledad.

Hace 50 años hicimos un pacto con los lobos para que no vinieran a forks y nosotros no fuéramos a la reservación, ahora en unos dias empezábamos de nuevo el instituto y por lo que me entere la manada de la push tiene una nueva integrante.

Mi familia está compuesta por Carlisle, esme, rosalie, emmett, jasper, alice y yo os siete somos vegetarianos todos tienen pareja menos yo. También somos dotados con dones, alice ve el futuro, jazz siente las emociones y yo leo la mente.


	2. la primera vez que te vi

Cap.2: la primera vez que te vi

Edward pov

Estaba en la cafetería junto con mis hermanos, tenía bloqueados todos los pensamientos de la gente que estaba cerca de mí, ya que todos pensaban en la llegada de la chica nueva.

Deje mi vista vagar por la cafetería hasta que la vi, estaba al otro lado sentada sola, era palida como la nieve, tenía el pelo de color castaño-rojizo, sus ojos eran muy expresivos de color azul, era unos 15 cm más alta que rosalie.

Ella levanto la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, desvié la vista ya que sus ojos eran demasiado atrayentes.

Bella pov

El instituto era lo más aburrido que había, nadie se me acercaba, eso me gustaba ya que Haci no sería el centro de atención, me sente en la parte más alejada que pude en la cafetería, para poder comer, pero tenía la necesidad de estar con mi manada.

De repente sentí como si me estuvieran mirando, levante la vista y ahí fue cuando lo vi, era palido, tenía los ojos dorados y se veía que era musculoso, eso significaba una sola cosa él y los que estaban junto a él son vampiros.

También me coloque a pensar en Charlie, mi papa el cual murió hace meses en Phoenix, lo extrañaba demasiado ya que él junto a rene eran el único apoyo que tenía.


	3. primer encuentro

Cap.3: primer encuentro

Bella pov

Despues de que terminaron las clases me fui a la push donde estaban todos, estaban guardando muchas cosas ya que haríamos fiesta cerca de la frontera con forks y parece ser que sam invito a los vampiros de forks.

-Ya nos vamos-dije

-lobita-dijieron

-sí, bella vamos-dijo sam

Caminamos por el bosque mientras le contaba a los chicos sobre mi primer dia de escuela y lo aburrido que había sido y también las bromas que jake nos hacía a todos, en la manada solamente seth, vane y yo éramos los que no conocíamos a los vampiros o sanguijuelas de forks.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde haríamos la fogata, sam nos pidió a vane, seth y ami que nos transformáramos en lobos, ya que Haci era como lo hacían para presentar a los nuevos miembros de la manada.

A los minutos despues aparecieron por el lado de forks siete vampiros, cinco de ellos eran los que había visto en el instituto, sam y los demás se formaron en una línea delante de nosotros, vane, seth y yo estábamos confundidos

-buenas tardes, sam-dijo el rubio con cara de bondadoso

-gracias, Carlisle-dijo sam

-tenéis nuevos miembros en vuestra manada-dijo el de pelo cobrizo aunque es lindo

?bella deja de pensar eso?-me dijo vane

?si bells es asqueroso?- me dijo seth

?Jajaja?-dije sarcásticamente

-así es Edward, ellas y el se integraron hace dos meses-dijo sam- el lobo de pelaje gris es seth Clearwater-señalo a seth- la loba de pelaje blanco con manchas gris es Vanesa call, hermana de embry y pareja de seth

-y ella-dijo la que parecía duende señalándome

-calma, alice, ahora a presento-dijo sam

-está bien-dijo sonriendo

-seth, vane vayan a cambiar de fase-dijo sam- ella es nuestra loba especial se llama Isabella swan, prima de Jacob, bella ve a cambiarte

Asentí con mi cabeza y corrí un poco más lejos que los chicos y volví a mi forma humana donde me coloque mis jean y mi polera, volví a donde la manada. Donde ya nos estaban esperando

-chicos, ellos son los cullen ?dijo sam

- soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa esme-dijo el rubio

-soy emmett y ella es mi esposa rosalie-dijo el cara de oso

-soy jasper y ella es mi esposa alice-dijo él con cara de sufrido

-soy Edward-dijo el de pelo cobrizo

-un gusto-dijimos

-somos Vanesa y el es mi novio seth-dijo vane

-soy Isabella pero me llaman bella-dije

* * *

Cap. 4: primer encuentro parte 2

Edward pov

Despues de que terminaron las clases me dirigí a casa junto con mis hermanos ya que tendríamos que cambiarnos ya que los lobos nos habían invitado a la fiesta de integración de tres lobos a su manada y como siempre aceptamos.

Me cambie mi ropa por un jean gastado y una camiseta, baje a la sala donde estaban todos esperando a que llegara Carlisle, cuando llego nos fuimos hasta el límite de forks con la reservación.

Cuando llegamos había tres lobos, uno era gris, el otro blanco con manchas grises y el último era de un extraño color rojizo, sam y los otros 12 o 11 miembros estaban en su forma humana.

-buenas tardes, sam-dijo Carlisle

-gracias, Carlisle-dijo sam

-tenéis nuevos miembros en vuestra manada-dije

Mientras miraba a los tres lobos, los cuales se les notaba confundidos y nos miraban atentamente.

-así es Edward, ellas y el se integraron hace dos meses-dijo sam- el lobo de pelaje gris es seth Clearwater-señalo al lobo gris - la loba de pelaje blanco con manchas gris es Vanesa call, hermana de embry y pareja de seth

-y ella-dijo alice señalando a la loba de pelaje rojizo

-calma, alice, ahora a presento-dijo sam

-está bien-dijo alice sonriendo

-seth, vane vayan a cambiar de fase-dijo sam- ella es nuestra loba especial se llama Isabella swan, prima de Jacob, bella ve a cambiarte

Esta asintió con su cabeza y corrió lejos de donde estábamos, los dos primeros aparecieron con una sonrisa en sus labios y a los minutos apareció la otra chica, cuando la vi me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de la misma chica que había visto hoy en la cafetería

-chicos, ellos son los cullen –dijo sam

- soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa esme-dijo Carlisle

-soy emmett y ella es mi esposa rosalie-dijo emmett

-soy jasper y ella es mi esposa alice-dijo jasper

-soy Edward-dije

-un gusto-dijimos

-somos Vanesa y el es mi novio seth-dijo Vanesa

-soy Isabella pero me llaman bella-dijo

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila pero hubo un momento en que bella se quedo con la misma expresión que alice cuando tiene visiones, cuando volvió del transe se levanto de donde estaba con sus manos temblorosas.

-bells-dijo Jacob

-rene, debo ir –dijo bella-rene está en peligro

Termino de decir esto y salió corriendo cruzando la frontera de forks y salto donde dio un giro cayó al suelo ya convertida en lobo, todo la seguimos para saber lo que sucedía.


	4. sola para siempre

Cap.5: sola para siempre

Bella pov

Despues de la visión que tuve me fui de la fiesta trasformada en lobo hasta el límite del bosque con mi casa donde me volví a mi forma humana y entre a mi casa. Subi las escaleras hasta el cuarto de rene donde ella estaba en el suelo desmayada, me acerque a oír su corazón pero sus latidos eran débiles, además había un olor a gas, tome a rene en brazos y baje las escaleras pero mi celular empezó a sonar, la luz del celular provoco una explosión, en la cocina haciendo que la casa se incendiara, Sali de la casa como pude, cuando llegue a la calle, mi manada y los cullen venían llegando.

-ayúdenme –dije

-bells, que paso-dijo jake

-no se rene estaba así, despues mi celular empezó a sonar y la cocina exploto-dije

- bella, yo soy médico –dijo Carlisle

-por favor ayúdela-dije- no deje que se muera

-haré lo que pueda-dijo

Deje rene acosta en el pasto mientras jake me abrazaba y me decía que todo iba estar bien que no debía preocuparme, de repente me llego una visión en la cual Carlisle me decía que rene estaba muerta.

-NO-grite

-que sucede-dijo sam

-ella no está muerta-dije

-una visión-dijo seth

- bella, lo siento pero tu mama está muerta-dijo Carlisle y hay me rompí por dentro primero muere Charlie y ahora rene, las lagrimas caían por mi rostro impidiéndome ver

-ELLA, NO ESTA MUERTA, NO LO ESTA-grite temblando

-bella cálmate-me dijieron

Me solté del brazo de jake y me puse corre hacia el bosque en donde me trasforme como lobo y me fui al lugar que solamente yo conocía, la vida es demasiado injusta, perdí a mi papa meses antes de cumplir 16 y cuatro meses despues a mi mama, ahora si estaba sola en este mundo, aullé pero era un sonido desgarrador era como si todo se hubiera acabado.


	5. el funeral

k- 6: el funeral

Bella pov

Estuve en mi forma lobuna por dos dias hasta que me clame y volví a mi forma humana, gracias a dios mis primas rachel y rebeca tienen la misma talla que yo en ropa, ya que todo lo mío se había quemado junto con mi casa. Me vesti con un vestido negro y un cintillo negro, mi manada se vistió igual ya que hoy enteraríamos a rene.

Mi tio billy quedo con mi custodia así que ahora vivía en la push ero seria estudiando en forks. Sali de la casa junto con mis primas, primo y billy, cuando llegamos al cementerio toda la manada me abrazo y me consoló ya que me era difícil aceptar que había perdido a mis padres.

Cuando empezaron a enterrar el ataúd en el cual estaba rene, también enteraron a la bella que quedaba por que una parte se había ido con Charlie y la otra se iba ahora con rene, todos de la manada dejaron flore blanca encima de la tumba de rene, Jacob dejo una rosa morada, rachel una rosada, rebeca una roja, mi tio billy dejo una amarilla y yo deje dos rosas una negra y una blanca junto a la foto de ella, solo tenía la esperanza de que ellos estarían juntos al fin. Me gire y me fui con mi familia y mis amigos a la casa donde estaría, ya mañana me preocuparía en comprar lo que me falta.


	6. imprimacion

Cap. 7: imprimación

Han pasado seis meses desde la muerte de rene, siempre cuento con el apoyo de los chicos y de los cullen, también he escuchado sobre las leyenda en la que dice que la imprimación es algo involuntario que sucede con solo verse a los ojos. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué yo soy especial, se que los dones de vampiros no son comunes en los lobos pero sera que yo me pueda imprimar de un vampiro por qué si fuera así ya hubiese sucedido ya que cada vez que Edward me ve o yo lo veo a los ojos es como si todo dejara de existir, sera que de verdad estoy destinada a estar con un vampiro.

También tengo otras preocupaciones como los estudios, las rondas de la manda y mi cumpleaños número 17 en el cual ni rene ni Charlie estaran todas las chicas incluyendo a rosalie y alice quieren que lo celebre pero yo no sé si hacerlo tengo demasiado que pensar además si Edward y yo estamos imprimados debemos hablar con la manada pero se que el amor entre un lobo y un vampiro es prohibido.


	7. el tiempo

Cap.8: el tiempo

Faltaban dos semanas para mi cumpleaños cuando me decidí por cambiar, mi pelo que hasta el momento me llegaba a la cintura me lo corte hasta los hombros, mi ropa toda era simple (jean y poleras), mi actitud hacia gente fuera de la manada y de los cullen era fría, en las noche no podía dormir ya que siempre en ellas aparecía, el incendio de mi casa.

Hoy estábamos a 5 de septiembre faltaban 8 dias para mi cumpleaños, pero yo no le tomaba ya encuentra a esa fecha además que hace dos semana fue el primer aniversario de la muerte de Charlie, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la ducha, donde el agua caliente relajo mis musculos, media hora despues Sali y me vesti, con un jean negro y una blusa azul en diferentes tonos, mi pelo me lo amare en una coleta y baje a la sala donde solamente se hallaba mi tio billy, lo salude y despues me fui al garaje, por mi moto, me monte en ella y me dirigí al instituto, ya que iba con 5 minutos de retraso, cuando llegue aparque la moto al lado del volvo de Edward, me baje y me fui directo a mis clases, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso hacia el salón tenia adelante mío a una alice y rose muy sonrientes

-hola chicas-dije

-bells-dijieron

-bella, vamos a ir de compras vienes-dijo alice

-alice, no sé, tengo cosas que hacer, además si la manada me llega a necesitar-dije

-vamos bella-dijo rose- sera divertido además vendrá Edward

Cuando dijo el nombre de Edward me sonroje furiosamente, ante la mirada divertida de las chicas, además había averiguado que compartía don con alice y rose, (alice ve el futuro y rose quema las cosas)

-Hey tierra llamando a bella-dijo alice

-me lo pensare-dije- en el almuerzo les digo

-si-dijo alice dando saltitos

-nos vemos bella-dijieron mientras se iban, lo sorpréndete era que a ellos no le molestaba mi aroma ya que el olor a perro mojado como dice rose, es muy tuene (n/a: poco o como le digan en su país), además dicen que mi olor es a fresas y dicen que es el favorito de Edward haciéndome sonrojar.


	8. dia de compras arruinado

Cap. 9: de compras arruinado

Alice pov

Despues de que dejamos a bella en su clases, rose y yo nos fuimos a las nuestras además, estábamos analizando el hecho de que ella y Edward se imprimaron, como lo sé, la manada nos dijo y dijo que eso era prohibido, pero hoy iremos de compras, la mañana paso lentísima, cuando la hora de almuerzo llego nosotras esperamos a bella, con una bandeja que tenía una ensalada, un sándwich y una agua mineral. Cuando llego vino y se sentó con nosotras mientras esperábamos que los chicos llegaran. Unos diez minutos despues llegaron los chicos con una sonrisa.

-Hey belly-dijo em, mientras la saludaba y se sentaba al lado de rose

-hola bella-dijo jazz, mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-hola Isabella-dijo Edward, un momento la llamo ¿Isabella?

-hola, emmy, jazzy y Edward-dijo bella sonriendo pero en sus ojos estaba escrito la confusión

-y bells iras con nosotros de compras-dijo rose

- no se rose-dijo mirándonos a rose y ami con cara de "no quiero incomodar"- tengo muchos deberes que hacer

-oh, vamos bella, solo serán unas 3 horas-dije

Ella puso su mano en mi mejilla y me pregunto "no se además Edward esta molesto por algo por que nunca me llama Isabella", despues dejo de caer su mano, termino de comerse su ensalada y se paro

-Me voy a clases- dijo- ah chicas, pasadme a buscar en el límite como a eso de las 8 nos vemos

-bay, bells-dijimos

Espere hasta que bella se perdió de vista para encarar a Edward y saber por qué la había llamado por su nombre completo y no como él le decía

-Que, sucede Edward para que llames a bella por su nombre completo-dije

-debo hacerlo alice, además sabes que la imprimación o lo que haya pasado entre nosotros está prohibido-dijo

-eso lo sabemos, pero a ella no le importa, o si no, no se sentaría con nosotros-dijo rose

-hago lo mejor para ella-dijo

- y tú crees que alejándote le hará bien-dije sarcásticamente

-claro-dijo

- perdiste la cabeza-dijo rose enojada- bella es la chica que sera tu pareja

- no-dijo Edward

Justo entonces tuve una visión que bloque para que Edward no la viera y esta se trataba de Edward con Jesica en un restaurant, bella y nosotras entrando en ese, y justo se cortó la visión

-con que digas que sales con Jesica Stanley, bastaba –dije y me fui a mi clase.

Cuando terminaron las clases rose y yo nos fuimos en su auto junto con los chicos, mientras Edward en su volvo y la moto de bella ya no estaba en el estacionamiento, cuando llegamos a casa saludamos a esme y me fui a cambiar de ropa, me puse un jean y una polera de color negro, a eso de las 7: 50, baje a la sala donde ya me esperaba rosalie, nos subimos a mi auto y arranque el auto hacia el límite de forks con la reserva

Cap. 10: de compras arruinado parte 2

Bella pov

Despues de que me despedí de los chicos en el almuerzo me fui a mi clase de gimnasia, donde estaba Jesica hablando muy fuerte para que todo el mundo supiera que saldría con Edward, cuando dijo eso quise morir en ese instante por que esto explicaba la actitud fría y distante de Edward conmigo.

Las ultimas clases pasaron rápidamente, me fui al estacionamiento antes de que las chicas o los chico m viera, tome mis cosas y mi casco y me lo puse, me monte en la moto y me dirigí a la push, cuando llegue me fui a la casa para ponerme hacer mis deberes cuando entre vi que estaban rachel, rebeca, Paul, embry, leah y jake en la sala y de lo mas acurrucados cada uno con sus parejas.

-chicos-dije

-hey lobita-dijieron

-que hacen-dije

-ver una peli-dijo leah- es dia libre

-Jajaja, que bueno ?dije- nos vemos tengo que estudiar para el examen, además ir de compras con alice y rose

- que bien nos vemos-dijieron mirando la televisión

Pase toda la tarde estudiando para el examen de cálculo ya que esa materia se me daba fatal a eso de las 7:30 me fui a cambiar de ropa, me vesti con un jean ajustado de color negro, una polera azul, me coloque unas botas negras y mi pelo me lo deje suelto, me despedi de los chicos que ahora veían titanic en la televisión y Sali, de la casa de mi tio a la frontera con forks no son más de 5 minutos.

Cuando llegue las chicas todavía no llegaban, así que me sente a esperarlas, cuando vi que ya eran casi las 8 me levante para irme a casa pero no pude avanzar más ya que de ese auto bajaron rose y alice sonriendo.

-bella-dijieron

-hey, chicas ya pensé que no venían-dije

-si-dijo rose- pero tuvimos un pequeño problema pero ya estamos

-si tienes razón-dije

-qué tal si vamos a cenar-dijo alice- bells cuál es tu comida favorita

-pues la italiana-dije- con rene fuimos a un restaurant en pott ángeles que se llama bella Italia

-bueno vamos a ese-dijo rose- sube bells

Me subi en la parte de atrás del auto y alice y rose adelante, alice conducía muy rapido para poder ver el paisaje, también íbamos cantando canciones que a las tres nos gustaban.

-y bells cuando es tu cumpleaños-dijo rose

-pues es el 13 de septiembre-dije-oh, por dios pero si es el sábado-dijo alice

-que harás para celebrarlo-dijo rose

-nada-dije-pero la manada ya tiene preparada un fiesta ?sorpresa?-dije haciendo comilla en el aire- como si no fuera enterarme

- como supiste-dijo alice

-pues mi visiones y además de que les leo la mente cuando duermen-dije

-como cuando duermen-dijo rose

-pues si por que hay les toco la cara y busco lo que quiero-dije

-llegamos-chillo alice

Alice estaciono el auto y nos bajamos y nos dirigimos al restaurante, cuando entramos me quede viendo el lugar era más hermoso de que lo vi la ultima vez, pero mientras miraba a mi alrededor vi a Edward y Jesica besándose, los temblores empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, me di media vuelta y Sali del lugar a mis espaldas escuchaba como rose y alice me llamaban pero llegue al límite del bosque y me transforme en lobo y me fui corriendo a la push no quería saber nada ya que todo se había destruido por imprimarme y enamorarme de un vampiro, corrí hasta llegar el límite de forks con la push, el cual atravesé pero ni cuando estuve en la push me volví a mi forma humana, si no que fui al claro que había encontrado cuando tenía 4 años y allí me quede toda la noche.


	9. mi deseo

Bella pov

Pasaron siete dias antes de que volviera mi forma humana, esos dias no fui al instituto no di señales de vida, por lo que le pedí a billy que me cambiara al instituto de la reserva, el me dijo que no había ningún problema, además mi cumpleaños era mañana y no sabía qué hacer pero la manada ya tenía planeada una barbacoa en la playa junto al acantilado.

En las noches no podía dormir, así que me dedicaba a escribir canciones, adelantar los deberes y revisar mi correo y hoy no era la excepción, mire mi coreo y vi un e-mail de alice, lo abrí y lo leí

**_Bella:_**

**_Amiga donde estas, por favor responde, rose, los chicos( incluido Edward), Carlisle y esme y yo estamos preocupados por tu paradero, te juro que no sabía que estarían allí, solo los vi pero la visión era en otro dia lugar._**

**_Perdoname._**

**_Pd: respóndeme por favor se despide tu amiga_**

**_ Alice .cullen_**_._

Suspire y me puse a pensar si responder o no, el em-mail de alice, estuve Haci unos minutos hasta que al final me decidí por responder:

**_Alice:_**

**_Estoy bien, no he ido al instituto por qué me cambie al de la reservación, no te preocupes no estoy enojada contigo solo me siento lastimada y eso por lo que se tiene que ver con la imprimación, estoy bien, cuídate saludos a todos._**

**_Pd: te espero mañana en el límite de forks con la reserva por el bosque ya que mañana hay sol_**

**_Cuídate se despide tu amiga_**

**_ Bella. Swan_**

Despues apague el computador y me puse a mirar por la ventana mientras rachel, rebeca y jake dormían y mire a las estrella pidiéndoles a mis padres que me ayuden a ser feliz y poder estar alguna vez con Edward aunque nuestro amor sea prohibido


	10. extrañando a mi amiga

Alice pov

Ha pasado una semana de aquel dia y no he sabido nada de bella, ni siquiera visiones de ella he tenido, con rose y los demás estamos preocupados ya que tampoco ha ido al instituto en estos dias, le escrito varios e-mail pero ninguno ha sido respondido.

Abrí mi correo con muy pocas esperanzas de que hubiera un mensaje de ella, me sorprendí al ver que al fin había contestado mi e-mail, lo abrí y me puse a leer lo que decía:

**_Alice:_**

**_Estoy bien, no he ido al instituto por qué me cambie al de la reservación, no te preocupes no estoy enojada contigo solo me siento lastimada y eso por lo que se tiene que ver con la imprimación, estoy bien, cuídate saludos a todos._**

**_Pd: te espero mañana en el límite de forks con la reserva por el bosque ya que mañana hay sol_**

**_Cuídate se despide tu amiga_**

**_ Bella. Swan_**

Por eso no he sabido de ella está estudiando en la reserva y mañana quiere verme en el límite de forks.

-rose-dije

-dime- alice dijo entrando por la puerta

-mira-dije señalándole lo que bella escribió

-quiere vernos-dijo- y por culpa de Eddie se fue al instituto de la reservación

-claro que quiere vernos-dije- oye rose que dia es mañana

-trece de septiembre-dijo

-el cumpleaños de bella-chillamos

Pasamos el resto de la noche diseñando el vestido y collar que le regalaríamos a bella por su cumpleaños.


	11. feliz cumpleaños

Bella pov

No sé en qué momento de la noche me quede dormida, solo sentía la brisa del mar, el cantar de los pájaros pero nada más, pero lo que realmente me despertó un grito que me dieron en la cara

-FELIZ CUMPEAOS BELLA-gritaron las voces de rachel, rebeca y jake

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grite mientras me levantaba de la cama

-buenos dias-dijieron

-buenos dias-dije

-hay bells, ya cumpliste 17-dijo jake con tono de tristeza fingida

-gracias, pero no debieron despertarme gritando-dije

-bueno, bueno-dijo rachel-ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer con las chupasangres

-te esperamos a las cuatro en el acantilado-dijo rebeca

-ok-dije

Tome mis cosas para irme a cambiar, fui al baño donde me di una relajante ducha, despues me vesti con un short blanco y una polera azul y Sali de la casa, me fui caminando por el bosque hasta llegar al lugar donde me presentaron a los cullen hace 5 meses atrás, mientras caminaba me iba acordando de todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde que me convertí en loba. Cuando llegue al límite que teníamos con los vampiros me transforme en lobo, para Haci evitar tener visiones de las cosas que los demás estaban preparando para mi cumpleaños.

Me eche en el pasto a esperar que llegaran las chicas, no pasaron más de 15 minutos hasta que las vi, pero destras de ellas venían los demás cullen incluso el, me levante de mi lugar y los encare ya que no se si sabrán que soy yo.

-alice, estás segura que bella estará esperándonos aquí-dijo rose

-si rose estoy muy segura-dijo alice

Se notaba que no sabían que era yo la loba que estaba al frente de ellos por lo que me puse a pensar las palabras para que Edward se las digiera a las chicas.

"Edward, dile que soy bella pero que estoy en forma lobuna"-pensé

-chicas esa loba de ahí es bella-dijo

-bella –dijo alice, asentí – por qué no pones tu forma humana- volví asentir – te esperamos

Corrí un poco más lejos de donde estaba y volví a mi forma humana, me coloque mi ropa y volví al lugar donde estaban los cullen. Camine lentamente para un vampiro y me detuve despues de haber pasado la línea del tratado.

-feliz cumpleaños bella-dijo rose mientras me abrazaba

-si bella no todos los dias cumples 17-dijo alice abrazándome

Despues todos me abrazaron incluso Edward pero venia lo que más temía los regalos. Alice me pasó un paquete grande mientras rose uno chico, emmett me paso también una caja, esme y Carlisle me dieron una caja igual y Edward un CD

Cuando abrí la caja de alice me sorprendía al ver un hermoso vestido de color azul con verde como mis ojos, rose me dio una pulsera, emmett me regalo un mp4, esme y Carlisle CD de música clásica y Edward uno de música de piano

-gracias, son muy amables-dije

-toma, bella -dijo jasper

-que es-dije

-un regalo-dijo

-gracias-lo tome y lo abrí me sorprendí por que era una edición especial de romeo y Julieta- Aaaaa, gracias jasper

Estuve un rato hablando hasta que sentí el aullido de la manada, me levante y tome mis cosas y me despedi de los cullen.

-adios y gracias-dije mientras corría mas rapido que un humano o vampiro, me fui hasta la casa y guarde mis regalos, me fui hasta el acantilado donde me esperaban todos, la manada entera me saludo, hicimos un círculos alrededor de una fogata y comimos entre bromas y recuerdos de mi niñez, despues todos nos paramos y formamos una linea antes de lanzarnos por el acantilado, primero saltaron los chicos y despues las chicas y formaron un circulo, me prepare para saltar y caer a dentro del circulo, una vez que lo hice los chicos se voltearon y las chicas me colocaron un vestido rojizo en mi cuerpo, salieron todo y al final Sali yo, con el pelo en la cara y el vestido prácticamente pegado al cuerpo. Despues todos estuvimos contando anécdotas de cómo éramos antes de ser lobos y Haci pasamos mi cumpleaños.


	12. el ataque de los vampiros nomadas

Bella pov

Han pasado 6 meses de mi cumpleaños, he a reglado todo con Edward, con las chicas nos vemos los fines de semanas y los dia de sol por la tarde. Hoy como todos los dias estaba haciendo una ronda cuando sentí el olor de tres vampiros desconocidos, me trasforme en lobo y me dirigí hacia donde venia el olor, cuando llegue a donde estaba vi a los tres vampiros mordiendo a un humano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los ataque, ya que nosotros nacimos para defender a los humanos, mientras atacaba uno llegaron los demás de la manada y empezamos a despedazar a los vampiros pero uno de ellos me agarro la pierna derecha y me la quebró, caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor.

Los demás mataron a los vampiros, una vez que acabaron volvieron a su forma humana, yo ya había vuelto a mi forma humana pero me retorcía en el suelo de dolor no soportaba nada y además la oscuridad de a poco me iba atrapando.

-bella-dijo Emely- estas, bien

-no, mi pierna-dije

-que te hizo-dijo leah

-No, se pero mi pierna me duele-dije

-le quebró la pierna-dijo vane

-Jacob, seth,-dijo sam- busquen a Carlisle y díganle que necesitamos su ayuda, rapido

-claro-dijieron y desaparecieron por el bosque

-bella aguanta-dijo rachel

- sii bells tu eres fuerte-dijo clarie

- vamos bella resiste, tu pué?.-dijo la voz de rebeca pero despues no pude escuchar nada mas por que todo se volvió negro, solo escuchaba murmullos a mi alrededor antes de que la oscuridad me atrapara completamente.


	13. no puedes morrir

Edward pov

Estábamos todos juntos en el claro cuando sentimos un olor a vampiro era reciente como de hace una hora, lo seguimos y en el camino nos encontramos con Jacob y seth.

-jacob, seth. Que sucede-dijo Carlisle

-carlisle-dijo jacob- necesitamos tu ayuda

-que paso-dije

- una de nuestras loba esta herida-dijo seth

-pero que sucedió-dijo alice preocupada por qué esa loba no sea bella

- un trió de vampiros, estaba en la reserva y bella los encontró, nosotros al convertimos en fase fuimos hasta allí y?..-dijo jacob

-la ayudamos pero uno de ellos se escapo y agarro a una de las loba de la pierna y le rompió los huesos-dijo seth

- dinos el nombre de la loba-dijo rose

-bella-dijo seth

-vamos-dijo esme

Corrimos hasta donde estaban los demás lobos, sam se acerco y no permitió cruzar la linea para que carlisle pudiera atender a bella, la cual estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y más palida de lo que jamas la había visto.

-cuanto lleva inconsciente-dijo carlisle

- 10 minutos-dijo sam

Carlisle reviso la mano de bella donde había una marca de media luna y hay todo paro, yo ya había aceptado la cosa de la imprimación y el amor que tenía hacia ella pero no soportaría perderla.

-la mordió-dijo carlisle

-que-dijieron todos los lobos

- lo siento ella puede estar muerta-dijo carlisle

- carlisle, bella no puede morir-dijo sam

-como es eso-dijo con un poco de esperanza

-bella es loba pero especial-dijo- ella no huele igual que un lobo, además de que tiene dones de vampiros-continuo y eso era cierto- además a bella no le afecta el veneno o ponzoña de ustedes como a nosotros

-entonces que le hace-dije yo

- la transforma en una de ustedes-dijo sam

- no lo permitiré-dije- sacare el veneno

-como-dijo Emely

- chupando el veneno-dije

-hazlo-dijieron jacob, rachel y rebeca

-ok-dije y empecé a succionar el veneno chontal de salvar a bella aria eso y más.- listo

Bella empezó abrir los ojos poco a poco y me miro fijamente y sonrió haciendo que yo también lo hiciera

-edward-dijo y despues callo inconsciente

-carlisle-dije

- qué raro pero si sacaste el veneno-dijo

- si se convierte en vampiro cuídenla-dijieron toda la manada

-seguros-dije

-seguros, esto no rompe el tratado-dijo sam

-cualquier cosa contar que bella no muera-dijieron sus primos

-la convertiré-dijo carlisle mordiendo el cuello de bella- la llevaremos a mi casa

-podemos visitarla-dijieron

-claro-dije

-gracias-dijieron y todos pensaban "bella no debe morir"


	14. de lobo a vampiro

Bella pov

Despues de que abrí los ojos en esta nueva vida, y vi el rostro de edward me levante de donde estaba acostada, en frente mío estaban todos los cullen mirándome. Los mire a todos con l interrogación y confusión escrita en el rostro.

-bella, tranquila-dijo alice

-que me hicieron-dije pero no pude seguir hablando ya que el sonido de mi voz me distrajo era como de campanillas.

- te transformamos-dijo rose

-que-dije

- estabas a punto de morir por la herida y mordedura del vampiro-dijo carlisle- y la manada autorizo que te transformáramos, espero que no te moleste

Molestarme por dios es lo mejor que me ha pasado despues de conocerlos a fin podre estar con edward.

-no, no me molesta-dije sonriendo

-bella tenemos que ir de caza-dijo alice- iremos rose tu y yo

- si, bella por fa-dijo rose haciendo un púnchero con alice

-solo si viene esme con nosotras-dije

-claro-dijo esme

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii-chillamos con las chicas dando saltitos, esto se me está pegando por juntarme tanto con alice

- bien bella vamos debes cambiarte-dijo alice

-que no a mí me gusta mi ropa-dije

-ven vamos a tu habitación y también es la de edward-dijo rose arrastrándome con ellas.

Suspire cuando entramos a la habitación del tercer piso, la chicas se metieron en el closet en busca de ropa hasta que encontraron un hermoso vestido azul, deje que jugaran a la barbie bella total Haci seria por la eternidad junto a mis amigas


	15. de caza y reencuentro con la manada

Despues de que las chicas terminaro0n de arreglarme nos fuimos con esme hacia las montañas donde cazamos ciervos, alces y unos osos, despues nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin importancia para hacer el tiempo, también descubrí que los dones que tenia siendo loba los tenia pero con más fuerza que ante y que ahora edward no podía leer mi mente...

A eso de las diez de la noche volvimos a la casa de los cullen la cual también es mí según esme ya que me considera su otra hija, cuando llegamos a la casa sentí el olor a perro mojado de mi manada. Con miedo y felicidad entre a la casa donde estaban los 14 miembros de mi manada y los cullen.

-hey manada-dije, todos al escuchar mi voz seguiraron y me sonrieron

-bella-dijieron las chicas abrazándome-amiga

- ya chicas no lloren –dije- y ustedes 7 que no saludan

-lobita-dijieron ahora abrazándome ellos

-prima tus cosas-dijo rachel

-gracias rachel-dije

- bells eres bienvenida en la push cuando quieras-dijo sam

-gracias sam-dije- estoy feliz de ver de nuevo a mi manada

-bella no te ha dolido la garganta-dijo edward abrazándome

-pues no –dije- además a ellos nunca les aria daño son mi familia-dije- ah por cierto tu y yo tenemos que hablar pero no ahora

-claro cuando quieras-dijo

Estuve todo el dia con mi manada me contaba que me habían estado visitando mientras me transformaba y todo lo que había sucedido durante eso tres dias.


	16. la conversacion

Edward pov

Han pasado dos meses de que convertimos a bella, todavía por alguna razón no hemos podido hablar pero lo tenía decidido hoy hablaría si o si con ella.

-tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-dijo bella

-si tienes razón-dije

-entonces hablemos-dijo sentándose a mi lado

-bella quisiera pedirte perdón por cómo te trate hace 4 meses atrás-dije- pero es que estaba confundido con eso de la imprimación y el enamoramiento que tenia hacia ti

-yo también estaba así pero no me aleje de ti-dijo- solo me dolió que me trataras así

-eso quiere decir que ya no sientes lo mismo-dije

-claro que no-dijo-sigo sintiendo eso pero no se tu

-yo igual lo siento bella-dije mirándola a los ojos- quiero pasa la eternidad contigo y tu quieres

- claro que si-dijo, tome su rostro con mis manos y la bese, fue tierno y lento a la vez, con este beso sellamos el amor prohibido que teníamos cuando ella era loba y yo era vampiro pero ahora que los dos somos iguales nuestro amor ya no es prohibido.


	17. las delani

Bella pov

Todos sabían de mi relación con edward los dos somos felices, pero hoy por que vendrían visita, edward cambio mi sorpresa para otro dia. Pero algo me dice que debo desconfiar.

Estábamos todos en el jardín esperando a que llegara la visita, despues de unos cinco minutos aparecieron tres rubias y dos morenos, carlisle dio un paso para saludarlas, yo me aferre a edward ya que una lo miraba como si fuera un filete.

-hola, tanya, Kate, irna, carme y Eleazar-dijo carlisle

-carlisle, esme, edward, emmett, rose y alice-dijieron antes de mirarme con curiosidad

-oh, perdón, ella es bella la pareja de edward-dijo esme- bella ellos son los delani

-un gusto –dije

-igualmente-dijieron

Entramos a la casa pero la mirada de tanya me tenia harta, sentí que en cualquier momento le arrancaría la cabeza, edward me tenia abrazada sintiendo mi tensión ante la mirada de tanya.

-donde se conocieron-dijo tanya

-en el instituto-dije

-cuanto llevas transformada-dijo Kate

-dos meses-dije, sonriendo- pero antes era loba

-loba-dijo irna

-sí pero el veneno de vampiro no me mataba sino me transformaba-dije- además tenía dones vampíricos

-que dones tienes-dijo Eleazar

Todos los que estaban allí me miraron para saber cuáles eran mis poderes.

-pues, veo el futuro, quemo las cosas con solo verlas, soy un escudo mental, también al tocar una persona puedo mostrarle mis pensamientos o buscar los pensamientos de esa persona-dije

-wow, eso nunca fue visto por los vulturis-dijo Eleazar

-quienes son los vulturis-dije

-los vulturis son lo más cercano a la realeza, ellos se encargan de que respetemos las reglas-dijo Eleazar

-aro, cayo y marco son los que mandan a los vulturis –dijo carlisle

-ellos buscan a humanos o vampiros con dones que le sirvan-dije

-así es-dijieron

Despues de eso estuvieron contándome sobre la transformación de cada uno y de cómo se conocieron, yo les conté sobre mi transformación y de cómo conoci a los cullen, al final me termine haciendo amiga de todos los delani, las cuales se fueron al dia siguiente ya que solo estaban de paso.


	18. una sorpresa agradable

Bella pov

Ha pasado un año desde que me transformaron, los dias eran muy agradables en las mañana estaba con mi manada y en las noche con mi familia y mi edward, el cual me tiene una sorpresa hoy pero ha evitado decidir para que alice y yo no veamos lo que tiene planeado.

-bella-dijo la voz de rose

-dime rose-dije

- que si vamos de caza-dijo

-no se-dije- además debo de ver que vestido usare hoy

-eso lo ago. yo-dijo alice

-pero alice es mi ropa-dije- y yo la elijo

-por fa bells-dijo haciendo un púnchero

- no y no-dije

- ok-dijo alice –pero por lo menos deja peinarte

-y yo maquillarte-dijo rose

-está bien vamos-dije

Cazamos cerca de casa, a eso de las ocho nos fuimos de vuelto donde las chicas me enceraron en mi habitación, me puse a buscar un vestido que me había comprado hace unos dias era de color negro, alice me aliso todo mi pelo y rose me maquillo suavemente.

De repente me llega una visión de edward arrodilladlo frente a mí con una anillo y justo se corta.

-viste lo que yo vi-dije a alice quien también había tenido la mirada perdida

-si-dijo sonriendo

Media hora despues se fueron las chicas y entro edward que al verme me sonrió, me acerque a él y lo bese, despues de separarnos bajamos hasta la sala y de ahí nos fuimos al garaje donde nos subimos al auto de edward con dirección desconocida para mí. Su mano e iba tomada de la mía, el sonreía y yo igual a la vez que buscaba en sus pensamiento hacia dónde íbamos.

-no lo vas a saber-dijo

-dime-dije haciendo un púnchero como alice

-no-dijo- falta poco amor

-pero-dije

- nada de peros-dijo sonriendo de lado

Media hora despues el camino se fue convirtiendo en una senda, donde edward estaciono el auto y me ayudo a bajar, despues me subió a su espalda y echo a correr olvidándose de que yo también soy un vampiro se detuvo al llegar a un hermosos claro donde la luna iluminaba todo el lugar.

Nos adentramos en el claro y nos sentamos en el centro mirando la luna y las estrellas, las palabras entre nosotros sobraban, de un momento a otro edward estaba incado frente a mí con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-Isabella marie swan black-dijo- te amo más que a nada, más que mi existencia, por eso deseo preguntarte ¿si deseas casarte conmigo?

No podía hablar pero sé que si fuera humana estaría llorando de la emoción, lo mire a los ojos donde vi temor por que lo rechazara

-si acepto-dije abrazandolo

-te amo-dijo antes de darme un beso mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo


	19. planes de boda

Cap.23: planes para la boda

Bella pov

Despues de que les contamos la familia sobre nuestro compromiso alice empezó a planear todo sobre la boda mientras edward y yo rodábamos los ojos ya que él le leía la mente y yo veía sus decisiones.

Alice, rose se junto con las chicas de la manada para organizar todo incluso una fiesta de soltera, Emily estaba diseñando mi vestido y las otras veían la decoración sin siquiera dejarme dar una opinión, cada vez que trataba de decir algo ellas me mandaba a cazar o si no dejaban todo para cuando yo no estuviera cerca.

Edward pov

Desde que le contamos a la familia sobre mi compromiso con bella, alice no ha dejado de planear cosas, además emmett y jasper quieren hacer una fiesta de soltero y lo peor que todo fue que los hombre de la manada de bella se le unieron al plan, por eso bella y yo nos pasamos las tardes en nuestro claro.

Los estábamos felices de poder vivir nuestro amor, que antes era prohibido pero ahora no, por que al fin podríamos ser felices juntos para toda nuestra eternidad.


	20. preparando una despedida de soltero (a)

Vanesa pov

Con todas las chicas de la manada nos juntamos con alice, rosalie y esme para preparar la despedida de soltera de nuestra belly, todas estábamos felices ya que la pobre a sufrido mucho, además ahora es su turno para ser feliz.

-Bien y que aremos-dijo rachel

-qué tal si contratamos un vedeto (n/a: son hombre que bailan para las fiestas de solteras con poca ropa y no sé cómo le digan en su país)-dijo rebeca

-rebeca, si te escuchara, embry-dijo Emily

-aah pero tenemos que divertirnos-dijo leah

-si es una buena idea-dijo rose

-pero el problemas es bella-dijo alice- es muy terca

-yo puedo convencerla-dije

-estás segura vane-dijieron

-si-dije- pero donde la aremos

-sabes que la tradición dice que en el acantilado-dijo kim

-sí pero las chicas no podrán ir-dijo clarie

-qué tal si lo hacemos aquí-dijo alice- pero antes vamos a un spa, a un club donde bailen hombres con poca ropa y despues una pequeña fiesta con comida para ustedes aquí

-si es genial-dije

-solo una condición chicas-dijo rose- no piensen en esto y dos no decidan nada

-por qué-dijimos

-para que edward no le lea la mente y para que los chicos no sepan y bella no tenga visiones-dijo alice

-está bien así lo aremos-dijimos todas juntas.

* * *

Jacob pov

Nos reunimos todos con carlisle, emmett y jasper mientras la chicas se reunían en otro lugar, edward y bella estaban en su padro, con los chicos estábamos pensando que hacer para la despedida de soltero de edward. Nadie tenía una idea para la despedida de soltero, hasta que emmett se levanto y llamo la antencion de todos ya que se le había ocurrido una idea.

-y si llevamos a Eddie a un club de bailarinas con poca ropa-dijo

-si-dijimos

-pero tú sabes emmett que edward se va enojar y no va a querer ir-dijo jasper

-si pero no se preocupen-dijo carlisle- le amenazare con quemarle el volvo si no va

-eso es una buena idea-dijimos

- bien entonces no pensemos ni decidamos-dije- así edward no se entera y bella tampoco

Bien dicho jake-dijo embry

-si te escuchara mi hermana-dije

- ya, chicos está decidido nos juntaremos aquí el jueves a las ocho-dijo seth

-hecho-dijimos

-hecho-dijimos


	21. despedida de soltero y soltera

Bella pov

Faltaban un dia para la boda, hoy las chicas me harían una despedida de soltera, como si yo quisiera, a eso a la ocho de la mañana alice me llevo junto con rose y esme a donde nos juntaríamos con las chicas las cuales ya nos estaban esperando, nos fuimos en el auto de rose y alice hacia un spa.

Por lo menos no ha sido como yo creía por el momento, en el spa nos dieron masajes, baños de barro y le trajieron comida a las chicas mientras nos relajábamos. A eso de las 4 salimos del spa.

-a donde vamos ahora-dije

-sorpresa-dijieron

-díganme si-dije

- bella espera a que estemos allá-dijo clarie

-pero-dije

-nada de peros y vamos no-dijo alice

Alice condujo hasta un club de vedetes Argg alice está loca o que, ni muerta entro ahí, alice parece ser que vio que me iba a oponer por lo que me agarro del brazo y me metió dentro del local., ni muerta entro ahí, alice parece ser que vio que me iba a oponer por lo que me agarro del brazo y me metió dentro del local.

Nos sentamos cerca del ecenario y las chicas pidieron bebidas a las cólicas mientras bailaban los hombres cerca de nosotras, las chicas gritaban y reían mientras que yo solamente pensaba en mi edward y de que mañana seria bella cullen y no swan.

Cerca de las diez de la noche nos dirigimos al límite de la reserva con forks donde hicimos una fogata y comida para las chicas y empezamos a hablar de cómo había sido que nos conocimos, ya cuando era las dos de la madrugada las chicas se fueron mientras rose, esme, alice y yo nos íbamos de vuelta a casa para prepararme ya que en unas horas seria mi boda

* * *

Edward pov

Despues de que alice se llevara a bella de mi lado y amenazarme mentalmente con quemar mi volvo si las seguí, llegaron em, jazz y carlisle y me arrastraron con ellos, para la despedida de soltero.

Empezamos el dia cazando animales para frenar nuestra sed, estuvimos cazando cerca de cañada por unas 4 horas hasta que los chicos decidieron que era hora de volver. Pensé que nos iríamos a casa pero no me equivoque nos juntamos con los chicos de la reserva y me llevaron a un club de desnudistas.

-están locos si creen que entrare ahí-dije

-vamos Eddie, sera parte de mi familia así que entra-dijo jake

-no y no-dije

-entras por las buenas o por las malas-dijieron

-está bien entrare-dije

Cuando entramos los chicos nos sentamos cerca del ecenario por culpa de emmett y los de la manada se pusieron a beber mientras veían a las chicas bailar casi desnudas pero yo no prestaba antencion si no pensaba en mi bella, mi futura esposa.

A eso de las nueve nos fuimos a la reserva para contar cosas de nuestras vidas de cómo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos de nuestras chicas ya a las dos de la mañana se fueron los de la manada mientras carlisle y los chicos me llevaban a casa pero no me dejaron subir donde bella para no poder verla hasta la boda y eso es frustrante.


	22. la boda

la boda

Bella pov

A eso de las doce de la mañana llegaron las chicas de la manada para arreglarse para la boda y también trajieron mi vestido, el cual hasta el momento no había visto.

Las chicas se arreglaron primero que yo, despues cuando estuvieron listas me maquillaron suavemente y me peinaron con trenzas el pelo y dejando mechones sueltos a los lados.

-Aaa bellita en unos minutos mas seras una mujer casada-dijieron las chica

- sí pero tampoco es para que lloren-dije

- si pero ya no eres la única soltera de la manada-dijo leah

- además bella sera nuestra hermana en una hora-dijieron rose y alice

- ben bella, para ponerte tu vestido-dijo esme

Asentí y me dirija donde ella que me ayudo a ponerme mi vestido que era más lindo de lo que había imaginado era de color blanco tradicional como siempre se usa en las bodas.

-Bien necesitas algo azul-dijo clarie

-toma era el collar de tu madre –dijo rachel- así ya tienes algo viejo

- estos aretes son nuevos y azul como eran tus ojos-dijo rebeca poniéndome aros de forma de corazón

-gracias chicas-dije abrazándolas

- bien ya es hora-dijo esme

Suspire, primero bajaron las chicas de mi manada despues bajaron esme y rose, alice bajo cuando apareció mi tio billy quien me entregaría a edward.

-estas preciosa bells-dijo

-gracias tio-dije mientras tomaba su brazo para bajar donde estarían todos esperándome pero especialmente estaría él. Bajamos las escaleras mientras empezaban los murmullos de la gente, si pudiera sonrojarme estaría como un tomate, levante mi vista y lo via a él esperando por mí.

Caminamos siguiendo el sonido de la marcha nupcial que rosalie tocaba en el piano, cuando llegue a su altura sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Billy tomo mi mano y se la entrego

-cuida de mi pequeña sobrina-dijo

-siempre-le respondió edward tomando mi mano y antes de girarnos así el sacerdote.

La ceremonia fue sencilla hasta el momento ninguno deja de sonreír y más cuando llego el momento de decir los votos

-yo edward Anthony mansen cullen, te acepto a ti Isabella, como mi esposa para amarte durante toda mi vida-dijo sonriendo mientras ponía en mi dedo el anillo

-yo Isabella marie swan black, te acepto a ti edward, como mi esposo para amarte durante toda mi vida-dije mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo

-los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el sacerdote, edward tomo mi rostro y me beso fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos- les presento a los señores cullen.


	23. epilogio

Edward pov

Tres años han pasado desde que me case con bella, ahora vivimos en Alaska ya que los humanos en forks empezaban a sospechar de nosotros pero somos felices.

Todos los dias estamos juntos no nos separamos ni un segundo y eso es lo mejor por que sin ella no soy nadie, aquí en Alaska empezamos de nuevo el instituto.

Pero en las tardes siempre estamos con la familia, hablando con la manada por telefono o juntos en nuestra cabaña.

Al final nuestro amor prohibido si pudo tener final y uno feliz. Además supe que bella se convirtió en loba por primera vez cuando los vulturis mataron a su papa, ya que su padre era vampiro y su madre humana con genes de lobo por eso no murió cuando ella nacio pero eso es pasado nuestro presente y futuro es la eternidad juntos

FIN


End file.
